esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Yistu Kedodari Sairemontevu
Yistu Kedodari Sairemontevu was born on Brumius 27, 1959, in the town of Vokestoil on the island of Haivosel. He is the current Speaker of Kaevi and leader of the United Democratic Liberation party. He was elected by the National Assembly to succeed Miris Afkedirti Kulujiored as the first non-communist Speaker. Sairemontevu came to power during the early months of the Communist Upheaval and had to work diligently to prevent the collapse of the nation. Born to upper-class parents who, although they worked in the Central Planning Administration, were known capitalists. Sairemontevu was pushed to follow is parents' footsteps and did, earning degrees in Seprastitosio in economics and finance. He then earned the highest degree in law from Narasti Law Institute before working his way up the chain of command in the Central Planning Administration. Early Life Sairemontevu is the second eldest of his three siblings and is said to have had an "active and wonderful" childhood with his family. He and his siblings were primarily raised by their maternal grandparents as their parents worked hectic lives in the Central Planning Administration. At age seven he began attending Vokestoil Freedom School, an alternative type of education institution popular in central Kaevi that promotes independent thinking and learning in an outdoor environment. At age 13, Sairemontevu's parents were reassigned to work in the island of Fondikom, a location popular for international banking. His father retired from the government after being given the news of his reassignment and moved the family to the governate of Dhondirse to start a consulting firm. Sairemontevu's mother remained in Fondikom for two more years before joining her partner's firm. Graduating early from Internacialernejo de Dondirsio at age 17, Sairemontevu moved back to archipelagan Kaevi to pursue level one studies in economics at Kaevi National Institute of Seprastitosio. Career and Higher Education At KNI Sepreastitosio, Sairemontevu developed a passion for debates and won the prestigious Axe and Mace Debate Competition at the institution in 1978. Soon after, it is speculated that he was invited to join Axe and Mace, one of the most exclusive secret societies in the nation. He completed his level one degree in 1980 before immediately entering level two studies at the same institution in finance. Sairemontevu admitted that economics and finance never truly interested him, despite excelling in the subjects, and that his parents were the ones who pushed him to follow in their footsteps. In 1981, Axe and Mace came under scrutiny when an ex-member alleged that members abducted and enslaved a man from Lisoone to perform torturous rituals on. The man was said to have died after being severely beaten, stabbed, and force-fed dimethylmercury. Sairemontevu was one of the members the ex-member claimed organized the operation, but no charges were ever filed due to lack of sufficient evidence. Sairemontevu immediately moved back to Dhondirse after finishing level two studies to join his parents' firm as a financial consultant. He met Lisevolas Praikum there in 1983, where they had their first child, Novimoraske, in 1986. His partner worked as a software engineer in Dhondirse and the two happened to meet by chance at a train station. He resigned from his parents' firm in 1990 to pursue his passion for debate after being accepted into Narasti Law Institute (NLI). Sairemontevu graduated with a level three degree in national law in 1994, accepting a position at NLI as an associate professor soon after. From there, he won a seat on the city council of Koderaske, a large suburb of Narasti, in 1996 and became head councilor in 1998, the same time he was promoted to a professor at NLI. Following Koderaske's incorporation with other cities into Oraurbo in 2005, Sairemontevu resigned from his post in the local government and position at NLI to pursue national politics. Using his family's business contacts, he pooled a large sum of money to launch an aggressive, pro-capitalist political campaign in Fondikom, a location where he predicted to have resounding success with the largely capitalist populace. His campaign was successful in ousting the moderate communist incumbent National Assembly member, leading to a landslide victory in the 2006 elections. Category:Kaevi